Life on Pandora
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: Five years after Jake Sully is named leader of the Na'vi, his daughter Bristol Sully is brought to him to live among the Na'vi clan. A must read story packed with action,suspense,battle,traitors,friendship,love & Hate. Your feedback is greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**It was my first day. I was taken to Pandora to meet my dad. Slight problem.. I'm human and he had been transformed into one of the Na'vi natives. So my uncle created a blue creature that he called an "avatar." I wasn't alone on the journey. My friend Saphira and my aunt Beatrice and uncle Adam were here with me. Both my aunt and friend had their own avatars, my uncle had to make sure our bodies were safe during the transition. Pandora was so beautiful, it was nothing like Earth was. Earth's forests were practically all gone, war was happening everywhere, most of the animals were all extinct and the ones that were not, were endangered. Not Pandora. I saw life forms and forests everywhere. It was indeed one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. **

"**He's expecting you. Just clear your mind of all thoughts, Bristol. You'll meet your aunt and Saphira on the other side. Be careful." he shut the door. I felt an instant jolt of energy in my mind. And everything opened up.**

"**Bristol?" I heard a familiar voice repeat over and over. It was my aunt. "Did it work?" she smiled. "Look for yourself." I looked at my hands, the transition had worked. "Wow.. Oh my god.. Am I really here?" She smiled again. "Welcome to Pandora." **

**She tossed over a white top, and shorts. "Put these on. They'll recognize us better." I nodded. "Where's Saphira?" my aunt looked down the meadow. "Bristol!!!!" she ran so fast, I knew for sure that if she hit me we'd turn into Siamese twins. And that was not part of the plan, so I ducked down. She gracefully jumped over me. "Do you see this! It's amazing! Look.. I'm so tall!" she's always the one to point out the obvious things. "Put these clothes on." I laughed.**

"**Where is my father?" I asked my aunt as we walked through the trees, tracking their civilization. "A beautiful place. A place called "home tree." okay. This couldn't be any more difficult. The whole place was beautiful, their were trees everywhere and creatures of all sorts. Whose to say they aren't hiding from us in a tree as we speak. "I hope you know where we are going. Because I know for a fact that I don't." I said. "I know you don't. Luckily I do, and I know we are going the right way." me, being the skeptical one didn't exactly believe her. Saphira stayed quiet. That was probably best, I knew how annoying she could get when she kept talking profusely. "I say, we run there." Saphira said, finally contributing to the conversation. "that's probably not the best idea. Considering you two have no clue as to where home tree is located, and at any time we could be separated and run into danger. I'd rather keep you both safe and out of harms way." I nodded. "Agreed." **

**We continued walking, then suddenly, in front of us stood the single largest tree I had ever seen. "This is home tree." my aunt express with so much brightness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**We walked toward the over sized tree and spotted other blue creatures doing just about everything. We passed them and they stared at us. They were perfectly aware that we were not part of the Na'vi. A creature appeared before us and halted us. "Beatrice Sully?" He said in a low monotone voice. She nodded. He moved to allow us to continue down our path. With our shoulders broad and our heads held high, we walked toward the entrance of the tree. **

**We came to a stop, and knelt down on one knee, along with the other na'vi people. "Bristol Sully." I was scared when I heard someone state my name, I knew they were right in front of me. "Step forward." my heart was pounding faster then a cheetah could sprint. I stood up and was looking at one of the members directly. I wanted to look away, but something kept my eyes focused on their eyes. He walked toward me a little closer, and held out his arms. I was confused and afraid. I embraced him. "Welcome to Pandora, Bristol." and it was then that I knew it was him. I knew it was my dad. Although I had never met the man, something told me right then and there. "Hi, Dad." he let go and smiled at me. Then signaled for the tribe to rise. **

**A woman member of the tribe walked to my father and took his hand. "This is Bristol. Bristol, this is Neytiri." Neytiri was a beautiful native, and I knew they were mates. "Hello, Neytiri. It's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled. "Likewise, my child." My father walked to my aunt. "Thank you." she smiled. "Brother, you can come to me for anything. Know that." he nodded and turned to his mate. "Who shall we choose to show Bristol around." She looked at her people and said. "I believe we should leave that responsibility of teaching to Samary." my father nodded. "Samary?" a native stepped forward and walked to us. "Yes, Jake Sully?" he smiled. "You will show my daughter around and teach her what it's like to live among us." His eyes widened. "Why should I be in charge of teaching such an outsider!?" my fathers eyes flared with rage. "Because it is your task, and as a Na'vi native you MUST complete the task as I assigned it!" Samary turned. "Come." he started running, so I followed, I didn't want to pass him. But in all honesty, I could so outrun this joker. **

**He jumped up onto a ledge, I followed him. "My philosophy is learn or die." I looked at him with the confused face. "So.. Your Samary.. My tutor? How can you speak English?" He rolled his eyes at my questions. "I guess you could say I'm your 'tutor.' I learned English about ten years ago, when **_**your **_**kind was allowed to live in the same atmosphere." I looked down. "I don't understand.. How did you learn it?" "I was captured and thrown into a little cage, I picked up a lot of the words and a very familiar person to the Na'vi taught me what those words meant. Her name was Grace, but she liked to be known as Dr. Grace." I looked, I knew he didn't want to say any more, so I quickly changed the subject. "What's the first objective on the list, Sa.." I heard something, I turned around and was tackled by Saphira. "Bristol! What a coincidence!" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, coincidence, can you please get off of my back?" she laughed. "As you wish." Samary rolled his eyes. "This must be the friend." "The friend has a name. I'm Saphira." he nodded. "Not to be rude or anything, Saphira. But I'm trying to tutor your friend here." "Oh I see how it is. You think I'm annoying." I held back my laughter. "That's only part of it." "Okay. I'll go. See you when you come back, Bristol!" I again, rolled my eyes and waved. "I'm sorry.." "No. at least we can now say we have a "village idiot'." I smiled. **


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and I learned more and more. Samary taught me how to speak the language of the natives, how to escape from mass dangers, and how to connect spiritually with the other creatures that lived there. I taught him about Earth. Of course, I wasn't always in my avatar. I had to replenish my body the nutrients it needed. My uncle had a health meter inside the trailer where my human body was, it told him when we needed to be nourished.

"So, how's learning the ropes?" my aunt asked as we sat at the table eating. "Good. I think I'm really beginning to connect with them." Saphira smiled. "Samary lightened up a bit on you. He still calls me "lakata idotac'. Meaning.. Village idiot." I laughed, and my aunt smiled. "How is your connection with your father?" "Great. I cant wait to get back there. I can only imagine what I'm missing." I put my empty plate in the sink and laid down in the transition box. "remember clear mind." I nodded.

"Your back I see." I blinked one or two times before saying. "Hi, dad. Where is Samary?" "He's out flying." I was confused. "Flying?" my dad grinned. "You'll soon find out." Since Samary was gone for a few hours, me and Saphira decided to explore further.

"Come on, Bristol. Why are you so slow?!" I rolled my eyes and increased my speed. Soon we were racing, I was passing her, and she lagged behind. "Bristol! Wait!" "I'm going to win this time, Saphira!" I kept running, then after a while, I stopped. "Okay. I won." I turned around, Saphira was no where behind me. "Come on, this isn't funny. Come out, we have no clue were we are to begin with." I kept looking and heard a voice behind me. "You must be a native." I was startled. "Can you speak English?" I ignored the person and walked backwards. "It's alright don't be afraid." I knew him.. "David." I whispered. David and I were best friends, until his dad pulled him out of school for a type of training program. "You know my name?" I was torn between the decision, should I tell him it was me? Or lie and say I had guessed his name? "David.. It's me. Bristol Sully." his eyes widened and he dropped his weapon. "It cant be. It's impossible. Your not one of them." "No I'm not. It's a long story, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Better question, what are _you _doing here, Bristol?"

I told David that I was looking for my father and how Samary had taught me the Na'vi way. He looked intrigued the whole time I explained it to him. "And you met your dad?" I smiled. "Yes, he is the Na'vi leader." he looked at me. "How? Your human." "I know. He was somehow taken from his human body and placed into his avatar." he looked even more confused then I did when I was learning about the Na'vi people. "Oh I think Samary should be back by this time. It was nice seeing you." he smiled. "Why don't you come back tomorrow? Same place." I nodded and ran the same way I came.

"Where the hell did you go???" Saphira said once I got to home tree. "I ran into David." her eyes widened. "How exactly?" I was just about to explain when Samary walked up to us. "Hello, Bristol. It's good to see that you returned safely. Shall we continue?" I nodded. "Of course." He lead me up the branches of the tree. "Where are we going?" he turned and grinned. "I want to show you something." "Okay?"

He lead me to the top of the tree, it was like being on top of a mountain. "Look out there. Is that like your Earth?" It was so beautiful I wanted to cry, because I knew earth would never be anything like it. "Nothing like it at all. This is like a dream, I don't even think dreams can look this beautiful." He smiled. "They cant. Pandora is beautiful, but about five years ago, the humans came and tried to take over. They nearly destroyed our civilization and killed almost every one around them. They were so dysfunctional. They ripped our land, piece by piece. And didn't get the message when we wiped out half of their crew. They just sent more. After that fiasco.." he paused. "I didn't think I could trust another human ever." I looked into his eyes. "Samary. I hope you know you can trust me. I'm not like them, I love it here. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Pandora or anything or anyone on it." "To be honest, Bristol. You're the first human, besides your father, that I do trust." He brushed back my black hair with his large palm. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips.


End file.
